


A Study in Reminiscence

by Erron_Stark



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Memories, Original Character(s), Team Bonding, Team DARC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erron_Stark/pseuds/Erron_Stark
Summary: A series of short character studies. Developing the backstories and relatioionships of the characters I work with associated with Remnant.





	A Study in Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Team DARC (Cerise and her team) are original characters, who will eventually be written into the Love for All Time series.

_I used to see all the wonder and beauty in the world. As a child, life was vibrant, colourful, delicate. Like a flower garden._

_And then they came. Bandits I believe. I don’t know what they wanted, but it couldn’t have been worth the price our village paid._

_Everything was set on fire, and in the panic, the Grimm came._

_Both of my parents died. As did most of my village._

_The leader of the bandits wore red and black._

_“The weak die, the strong live,” I heard her say._

_I promised myself I would never again be weak. And that I wouldn’t let the weak around me be taken advantage of either. The colors red and black seemed to fit. A reminder of the blood and smoke that pushes me to be stronger. To keep that from happening again._

“So that’s why you’re so cynical,” her teammate’s voice pulls her out of the memories, back to her dorm room.

Cerise meets Amber’s eyes, “I prefer the term disillusioned.”

Dawn sets a hand on Cerise’s shoulder, “There are a lot of horrible people in Remnant. But there are a lot of amazing people too. And that’s why we’re here. To protect those people from monsters, and... from the people that aren’t much better than them.”

“Anyway,” Cerise shifts, “River and I unlocked our semblances yesterday, but you two seemed to already have experience with yours. If it’s not too much to ask, how did you unlock them?”

Dawn shrugs, “I was ten-ish, playing outside at my grandma’s house. A couple Grimm came out of the forest, and one was going for my little sister. I jumped in front of her, and light shot out of my hands.”

Amber snorts, “All of yours are so heroic.”

“Well you used yours quite heroically yesterday, and right now that’s what matters,” Dawn says firmly.

“How did you unlock your semblance, Amber?” River asks.

“I was a little kid and my brother, Topaz, was annoying me while I was playing with blocks. So, I made them into a vaguely humanoid form almost as tall as him and had it start attacking him.”

Dawn giggles, “And I thought Ash and Tera’s fights were bad.”


End file.
